


my master

by orphan_account



Series: my master [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sith!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan does not handle Qui-Gon taking Anakin as his new padawan. Not at all.
Relationships: (Kind of) - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: my master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647724
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	my master

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I'm starting and I'm excited. The premise of the series is that Qui-Gon takes Anakin as his padawan, he never dies, and it becomes the reason of Obi-Wan's fall. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @/obewenkenobi

It filled him with rage, oh, but, he was so calm. His eyes filled with tears, but he would not let them fall. His heart beat against his chest, his lungs constricted, but this would not be his fall.  _ It would not be. _

He was not ready. He was not ready. He was not ready.  _ Master, I am not ready. _

Qui-Gon’s hand’s sat on the small boys shoulders. “I take Anakin as my padawan learner.”

No, no, no.

The council spoke. They spoke loudly but Obi-Wan could not hear them. He could only hear the thrumming of his heart.

“...is ready.”

He swallowed. He stepped forward. He lied. “I am ready to face the trials.”

Not ready. Not me. 

“...and he has so much to learn about the living force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me.”

Don’t say that.  _ I have so much to learn, Master.  _

Chatters among them all, Anakin turned to look at him with a smile. Pure innocence. He hated him.

-

It was dark- like the sky on Kamino. Something unsettled in his gut, the feeling of pure disgust riled up in him. He turned to his Master.

“It’s okay, young Padawan,” his Master reassured, “use the Force.”

A dark chuckle was among the woods. The hairs on his neck stood up.

“You know nothing of the Force,” the voice whispered out,  _ oh, he had a lovely voice. _

The woods rustled and he turned, his grip on the ignited ‘saber tightened. “We are not afraid.”

“Oh, my dear one,” the voice whispered, “you should be.”

The Force slammed against him, the words echoed in his head, and all he felt was dark.

-

When Anakin awoke, his eyes were blurred and the room smelt like ash. It was too much, his tongue was too heavy, he was too far from the Force. He tried to reach out to Qui-Gon through their bond but he heard nothing, he couldn’t even feel his Master.

“Do not fret about Qui-Gon, my dear.” The voice said, hiding in the dark shadows of the room.

Anakin struggled against the restraints on his wrist. “Who are you?”

A dark chuckle rang through the room which made Anakin shiver. The figure moved closer to Anakin, small steps with every breath he took. 

“You know who I am.” The voice whispered to him, much closer than before that Anakin could feel the words against his skin.

Anakin did not know. It could have been many people that Anakin had wronged, or at the least, Qui-Gon had wronged. Maul. Dooku. Obi-Wan.

_ Obi-Wan. _

“Oh, look-y there.” The voice cheered out. “He figured it out. You truly are the chosen one.”

Obi-Wan was dead. He wasn’t alive. He died during the trials. Master Yoda told him.

Anakin let out a gasp. “ _ Obi-Wan.” _

Suddenly, a light blinded him and he saw him. He saw the boy who had become a man. He saw the man they had mourned for. They saw the once blue eyes ignited with yellow.

“Obi,” Anakin whispered, “we thought you had died.”

A rippled in the force made Anakin arch his back in pain, but his eyes never left Obi-Wan’s. He could feel the hatred radiating off him, and it was in Anakin’s direction. 

“Obi-Wan is dead,” he growled out, his teeth bared out like an animal.

Anakin remembered the boy. The boy who tried hard to impress his Master. The boy who was a Master in the force at a young age. The boy was not him. It was Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan made a sick noise that made Anakin’s stomach curl. “You took everything from me, Chosen One.”

The dark Force surrounded them and Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s hatred, he could feel his pain, he could feel all of him. 

Anakin shook his head. “No, Obi, you did that yourself.”

“You are wrong!” Obi-Wan shouted, his fist flying up and began to Force choke Anakin. “I was Qui-Gon’s padawan. He was  _ my Master!” _

It started to click inside his head. 

“He left me, for you!” Obi-Wan continued. “He didn’t even want me, but he wanted  _ you? _ You aren’t even special, Chosen One! It’s said you would destroy the Sith, but, oh, no,”

Obi-Wan stepped closer, letting go off the Force choke while Anakin greedily took deep breaths. Obi-Wan reached forward, his finger reaching out and stroking Anakin’s cheek.

“It will be I, who destroys you, dear one.”

His touch shouldn’t feel as nice as Anakin would like to admit, but yet, he couldn’t stop his pleasure from ripping through the Force. 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow raised, a small smirk forming on his lips. “Oh, you enjoy that?”

Anakin shook his head vigorously, but too afraid to speak, for the words to come out.

“ _ You did.”  _ He whispered out, in astonishment. “Oh, dear one, does Qui-Gon not help you as he should?”

A whimper escaped his lips, he turned to look at Obi-Wan’s face and could only imagine the feeling of the older man on top of him. Obi-Wan’s finger extended to his whole hand wrapping around Anakin’s face. 

“At least, that’s one thing you didn’t take from me, Chosen One.” Obi-Wan mummered, his face so close that he felt his bearded cheek rub against Anakin’s smooth one. “I know exactly how to destroy you, dear one.”

His breath fanned over Anakin’s lips, while his hands moved down his neck- scratching ever so slightly. Anakin’s heart was thrumming loudly in his chest, his mind was racing, wondering where he was, where his Master was, oh, but all he could think was of Obi-Wan’s hands and his lips and  _ him. _

Obi-Wan’s fingers trailed down Anakin’s chest, slipping under his shirt and back up to flick at his nipple. Anakin couldn’t hold back the moan from escaping his lips- he looked at the older man, his eyes burning with yellow and desire. 

“Let me show you,” he whispered on Anakin’s collar, “how your Master should treat you.”

Obi-Wan’s lips moved to Anakin’s neck, sucking on the skin with intent of leaving damage. Anakin felt the restraints let loose on his wrists and he was met with the wide eyes of Obi-Wan. 

A loud noise burst through the room, and his Master was by his side. 

“Are you okay?” Qui-Gon asked, reaching out and touching Anakin on the shoulder hesitantly. 

Anakin turned his head to look for Obi-Wan but all he saw was emptiness. He let out a deep breath, letting the lust that was once there exit his body before he turned back to his Master. “I’m fine, Master.”

Qui-Gon helped Anakin down from the steel bench he was being kept on. “Do you know who it was? I think our Force bond got cut off.”

Anakin hesitated. “I think,” he started, “it was just a Sith Lord. I didn’t see his face.”

It bubbled inside him, the lie he had told his Master with confidence- not even a stutter in their Force bond. Qui-Gon sent him a quick reassurance through their bond.

“Okay,” his Master said, “let’s get out of here.”

_ Good job, dear one.  _ A voice rang in his head.  _ I will be seeing you soon. _


End file.
